1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for a hand tool, such as the socket, the screwdriver head or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector comprises an operation seat having a first end formed with a receiving hole for receiving a spring and a positioning ball, and an elongated rod extended through a second end of the operation seat. In assembly, when a hand tool, such as a socket or screwdriver head, is mounted on the operation seat of the conventional connector, the inner wall of the socket is locked by the protruding positioning ball, thereby positioning the socket on the operation seat of the conventional connector. In operation, when the socket is mounted on a workpiece, such as a bolt or nut, the elongated rod can be rotated to produce a larger torque so as to screw or unscrew the bolt.
However, the inner wall of the socket is locked by the protruding positioning ball, so that the socket is fixed on the operation seat closely. Thus, the socket cannot be detached from the operation seat easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in removing the socket from the operation seat of the conventional connector.